House is not A Home
by Sunset Clouds
Summary: Written for PYOP on Chit Chat on Author's Corner. JJ and Reid are having trouble deciding whether to live at JJ's place or Reid's. JJ gets manipulative and cunning, with Henry as a sidekick. JJ/Reid.


**I saw this on Chit Chat on Author's Corner and I had to write for it****. ****JJ/Reid; Pairing X agrees to cohabitate, but they cannot decide which home to live in together. I guess I added a little twist to this, as in a lot of manipulating and outsmarting Reid. **

.-.

Jennifer Jareau was a small, confident and independent woman who made her own choices and her own decisions, sometimes manipulating others to choose the path she wanted them to choose. After all, she got her ex boyfriend Will LaMontagne to move to Virginia instead of her moving to New Orleans, and she got her job at Quantico back, even if it took a couple of years. More importantly, she got Spencer Reid to ask her out on a second date (which had been long overdue) and they had been going out ever since.

But it had been over a year since they started dating officially, and JJ was ready for the next step in their relationship: move in together. They hadn't really talked about it much until a week ago, when Reid, once again, slept over and had to leave early to grab things from his apartment. JJ had questioned him about that and discussed the possibility of moving in together, as they practically spent every night with each other anyways. But the problem was that he didn't want to move out of his apartment. It was too cozy and too familiar to him and he had been living there for over ten years and didn't plan on moving out any time soon. On the other hand, JJ had an eight year old son and didn't want him to move into another home, as she had already done it when Will was still around and when she got her new job three years ago.

That began a large discussion about who would move in with whom, and the whole team seemed to be trying to help, though JJ was positive that they had some sort of betting system on who would cave. Of course her Spencer would cave before she did; she was too strong and too stubborn to just let him win. And so she had a plan, involving Henry of course, that would ensure that Spencer would agree to move in with her instead of the other way around. He was naive enough, so it should work.

It was a very slow day at work that day when she put her plan in action. She brought Henry in, as his school was closed for the day. She smirked inwardly as she looked down at her son.

"Sweetie, you know what to do, right?" she asked Henry, who nodded eagerly. He definitely developed her cunningness, and was willing to do anything to keep his 'Uncle Spencer' with his mother while not moving from the place he had been calling for three years now. JJ felt like he wasn't ready to call Spencer anything else but as an uncle, which was fine with her.

The elevator doors opened and JJ stepped through with Henry. Almost immediately, she saw an eleven year old Jack Hotchner run through the bullpen, spotting the two with a smile on his face. She almost forgot that the two boys went to the same school. She was glad that Jack and Henry got along. Jack seemed to be a good mentor for Henry, and she was glad that it was so.

"Henry, my dad bought me the coolest video game ever and is letting me play it in the conference room! Uncle Dave got it set up and everything! Wanna play?" Jack asked the younger boy, who nodded eagerly, but looked at JJ for approval. She laughed, nodding as she kissed his head.

"Go ahead Henry; Uncle Spencer isn't here yet anyways," she told him. She watched as Henry jogged to catch up to the much taller boy. She couldn't believe that Jack was already 5'5; it made him look at least sixteen instead of eleven.

JJ sighed as she made her way to her office, running into both Dave Rossi and Ashley Seaver, who seemed in deep conversation. They looked up at her when she walked past and Dave smirked.

"Hey Jen, how's the house situation going between you and Reid?" Dave asked, causing JJ to smirk back. She pushed back her blonde hair, crossing her arms.

"It'll be dealt with when Spence gets in," she said simply before continuing on her way. Ashley contained a laugh as she looked at JJ's retreating back.

"So, how much do you have on Spencer caving first?" Ashley questioned with a smirk. Dave turned to her, a mischevious glint on his face.

"About 300 bucks. As I recall, you never placed a bet against Reid," Dave said as Ashley shrugged.

"Spencer's more devious than we think. I have about a hundred bucks placed on JJ caving," she admitted. Dave shook his head at the naive FBI agent.

"No way Ashley, Reid's naive and too gullible, even for a genius. JJ will have him moved in by the end of the week," Dave stated. Ashley rolled her eyes as she shook her head.

"You're crazy," she said simply before going back to her desk to work on reports.

It didn't take long for JJ's plan to be finally put into motion. It was only a half an hour later when Reid came in (slightly later than usual, but not suspiciously so) and when she saw him stroll through the bullpen, JJ went to go get her son. She took Henry's hand as she led him out to see him.

"Hey Spence, you're a few minutes late," she noted as she pecked his lips. Just as bashful as always, he slightly pulled away but smiled at her as he slipped off his sunglasses.

"Yeah, sorry, there was some traffic because of construction," he stated softly before looking down at Henry, who smiled up at him.

"Hey Uncle Spencer!" he said happily. Reid grinned as he set his bag down on the ground before picking up Henry, giving him a tight hug.

"Hi Henry, how's everything going?" Reid asked curiously as he set the eight year old down. In response, Henry tugged on Reid's hand and led him to JJ's office. The blonde media liason watched this with a grin before turning to Derek Morgan and Penelope Garcia, who watched this with interest.

"What do you have planned up your sleeve, JJ?" Morgan asked as JJ just raised her eyebrows innocently.

"Whatever do you mean Derek?" she asked innocently before walking slowly to her office. Morgan turned to his red head friend, who raised her eyebrows in question.

"Jayje has something devious planned. I am so getting my fifty bucks from Ashley and Hotch," Garcia said confidently and Morgan nodded in agreement.

"And I get my two hundred," he said in agreement as the two hi fived. Emily Prentiss rolled her eyes as she stared at them from her desk.

"And this is why I don't take any sides," she stated sorrowfully, but secretly hoping that she would earn a hundred bucks from each of her friends by the end of the day. Meanwhile, Henry had sat Reid down in his mother's chair as he bounded happily around the small room.

"Mom and I were playing hide and seek and I hid in the pantry! It took her an hour to find me!" Henry declared strongly as Reid offered a feeble smile. Even at thirty three years old, he was still as awkward as he was when he first joined the BAU.

"That's really...good?" he offered feebly before eyeing his girlfriend, who stood at the doorway, smiling as she nodded.

"We have some pretty good hiding spots in our house," JJ noted, winking devilishly and Reid mentally groaned. He knew what JJ was really talking about, but did she have to bring it up in front of Henry?

"Yeah, there are so many which I have to show you, Uncle Spencer, so we can play hide and seek," Henry said. Reid nodded at Henry. JJ noted he had a suspicious look on his face, so she hastily changed the subject.

"Henry, hon, why don't you tell Uncle Spencer about your friend Billy, and that bunny he brought in to show and tell yesterday?" JJ suggested eagerly as Henry nodded and spread out his arms.

"Billy brought in this bunny and he was so small! But then he told us about his pet snake and how he's this big!" Henry said, emphasizing how big the snake was with his arms.

"Did you know that snakes do not have any eyelids? Instead, a transparent scale protects their eyes. Also, they are deaf to airborne sounds, and they 'hear' by picking up vibrations through their jawbones," Reid stated, causing JJ to roll her eyes and Henry to widen in eyes, surprised.

"That is so cool! I better tell Billy about that on Monday," Henry said. JJ watched her son's eyes sparkle in delight. Reid grinned as he began to go on a tirade about snakes, but JJ interrupted him. They had to stay on task if she wanted him moved in by Monday. She cleared her throat as Reid glanced at her, his tirade dying to silence.

"Henry, why don't you go play with Jack? I have to talk to Spence for a minute," she said as Henry nodded. He gave Reid a tight hug, which he returned hesitantly. Henry beamed up at Reid as JJ watched her son's face change to absolute pure adoration. It was Henry's cutest face to date and anyone could really fall for it. She had fallen for it whenever Henry had gotten in any sort of trouble.

"You're the best Daddy Spencer," he said, causing Reid's face to change as well to pure surprise. Henry took that moment to leave, causing JJ to smile softly after her son. When she turned back to Reid, he seemed to be at a complete loss of words for once, still looking very surprised. JJ couldn't help but smile as she walked over to him and sat on his lap, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"He really loves you, Spence. It's amazing that he can call you Daddy Spencer. I mean, that's an improvement," she whispered in his ear as he nodded slowly. She watched as Reid slowly let a small smile touch his lips and she inwardly smirked. Good thing that Henry was irresistible. Her Spence was definitely hooked. Now it was time to go in for the kill.

"He considers you family now, and so do I. No, it doesn't mean marriage, but I still think we should move in together. It's been over a year since we started dating and wouldn't it be nice to move in together?" she asked. When Reid didn't answer right away, JJ took that as a good sign to keep going. "I'm sorry for pressuring you, Spence, but I think moving in together would be great. I love you so much and I don't want us to keep driving to each other's places inconveniently and wasting money, time and gas. Plus, Henry really cares about you."

Reid finally looked at his girlfriend, seemingly in thought. "So I figure you want me to move in with you," he stated. JJ nodded, trying to hide her smile. Everything was going perfectly so far.

"It's just that if we move to your place, Henry would have to change schools. He really loves this school; all of his friends are there, and he's not the best person at making new friends easily. He gets that from Will, and I just don't want to inconvenience my son. I love him just as much as I love you and I don't want him to be miserable at some school where he doesn't know anybody. Plus, your apartment is just too small and I want Henry to live comfortably. Please, I really do want to live with you, but I'm trying to think of what's best for Henry right now," she said softly. Reid sighed as he rubbed JJ's back tenderly.

"I don't know JJ; I mean, my apartment has been my home for ten years. It feels weird to move out, especially since that's the only stable place that I've had since I came to Virginia. I'm not too fond of change," Reid admitted. She seemed to be getting through to him, as he looked doubtful now. She was starting to feel slightly guilty, but she wanted to stay in her home, so she had to go in for the 'kill shot'. So she leaned in and pecked his lips tenderly.

"I understand babe, but change is good. Sometimes, we all need change. You've lived in an apartment for ten years; wouldn't you like to know what it's like to live in a house? A home?" she asked as Reid shrugged.

"Actually, a home is more of a spiritual and emotional thing. A house is a structure while a home is what somebody makes a structure to be," Reid stated, causing JJ to laugh quietly.

"Well, we can make my place a home for all three of us. It's already a home to Henry and I; we want you to be a part of it with us. Please Spence, just move in with us. I swear that you won't regret it," she whispered. Reid sighed as he brought his hands down to his side as JJ got the hint and slowly climbed off of him. She bit her lip as she waited for his response. Finally, Reid shrugged, but she could tell that he wanted to say yes.

"I want to say yes JJ, I do but-" he said before trailing off. That sent warning bells in JJ's mind as she looked at Reid, concerned.

"What is it Spence? Why can't you say yes? What's holding you back?" she asked. Reid sighed as he seemed to struggle with his next sentence.

"My apartment is the only stable thing I know in my life. It's the only constant in my life. I mean, I have you and Henry, but I don't know what will happen to us in the future. It's just that because of our jobs and how we move around so much, I look forward to going back to my home. I never really had a stable place before, especially not a place where I could call home. I just- I need something stable in my life," he admitted, but JJ could even see that there was something else. She just wasn't buying his story.

"Ok, now elaborate on that Spence. What is really holding you back? Commitment? I can be stable, Spence. I'm not going anywhere," she said. Reid sighed as he looked down at his hands.

"Yeah, but I might," he muttered. JJ frowned as she took a seat next to her boyfriend.

"What are you talking about?" she asked. Reid sighed as he looked up at JJ.

"I want to move in with you, I really do, but- there's a reason why I was late this morning. I was at the doctors. My migraines have come back," he admitted. JJ's eyes widened as she took his hands, squeezing them. What did that mean, she wondered.

"What did the doctor say?" she asked frantically, worried for his own health. She knew about his issue with migraines three years ago and it hadn't been bad at all. In fact, with taking medication for these powerful migraines, they disappeared almost completely. But if they were back, what did that really mean?

"He says that I have a brain tumour. He believes that it's operable, but I won't be able to have the surgery for another month. And I just- I'm scared of something going wrong," he admitted. JJ's eyes filled with tears as she scooted closer to comfort Reid.

"And you want to stay in your apartment because it's safe and it's familiar to you. Of course you don't want to move, because if something happened-" she said, trailing off as Reid nodded.

"Please JJ, I know this is tough for you, but things are changing in my life already as it is, and I want to stay in my apartment. I understand if you don't-" he said before JJ interrupted him.

"Say no more Spence," she said, feeling completely guilty about trying to manipulate him earlier. She understood exactly why he wanted to stay at his apartment and she would respect his decision. "I want to be there for you, every step of the way. Which is why- if you want, I'll move in with you. I kind of like your apartment anyways; it feels homey and comfortable. Besides, it'll be cheaper than paying for the house," she said lightly. Reid looked up at her, his eyes sparkling.

"You'd do that for me? Thanks JJ," he said as he hugged her. She nodded as she hugged him back, kissing his forehead.

"Any time Spence. I'd do anything for you," she whispered before breaking apart from him, standing up. "Shall we go inform Henry of our plans?" she asked. When Reid nodded, she helped him up and the two walked out of her office, with everyone pretty much crowding around her office, clearly trying to listen in.

"What's going on? We couldn't hear a word," Morgan asked.

"Mom, is Uncle Spencer moving in with us?" Henry asked excitedly. JJ sighed as she glanced at Reid before shaking her head.

"No, we're moving in with Spencer. We thought that it would be easier that way," she stated before walking off. Henry quickly followed his mother as Jack followed. The group frowned as they looked at Reid for an explanation, and he just smiled slightly.

"I've got an operable brain tumour. Don't worry though, because I'll be perfectly fine since it's benign," he stated before walking to his desk. Morgan frowned as he whistled lowly, looking at the rest of the group.

"Damn, that's tough...and I just lost a hundred bucks each from you two," Morgan complained as he looked at Hotch and Ashley, the latter which smirked.

"I don't care about the money right now, muffin! My boy genius has a brain tumour!" Garcia cried out. Emily sighed deeply.

"I know, but he said it's operable. He doesn't look worried at all Pen, so I'm sure that he'll be fine," she said. And he didn't look worried at all; in fact, he seemed perfectly sane as they watched Reid look down at his casefiles.

"So, I believe that you, Dave, Garcia and Emily owe me a hundred bucks each," Ashley stated.

"Sorry guys, but you owe me about seventy bucks each too," Hotch said sorrowfully as he glanced off at his teammate before Emily spoke up.

"Uh-uh, not yet you guys. I might have won the bet, since I didn't bet on JJ or Reid caving first," Emily spoke up, smirking. Frowning, the team looked at each other in confusion as Hotch just sighed. He had taken the bets, so he knew what Emily had wagered.

"Go and ask him then. We know JJ's side, so go ask Reid," Hotch said lightly. Emily nodded as she turned and stalked toward Reid with Garcia, Morgan, Dave, Hotch and Ashley in tow.

"Reid, can we ask you something?" Emily asked the boy genius, who nodded as he looked up from his work.

"Sure, what is it Emily?" he asked curiously. Emily glanced at the team before back at Reid.

"When do you get operated on?" she asked. Reid sighed as he answered swiftly.

"On Wednesday," he admitted. Emily hid back a smirk as the team glanced at each other nervously.

"And what did you tell JJ?" she asked, causing Reid to smile slightly.

"I told her it would be next month," he admitted again. Morgan frowned as Garcia spoke up.

"Why would you lie to her, hot stuff?" she asked Reid curiously. They all wondered why he would lie to her about his operation. Reid paused for a moment before answering.

"She was clearly trying to manipulate me to move in with her using her own son as bait, so I thought that I would manipulate her with using my brain tumour as bait. It worked, because she's moving in with me," Reid admitted, smirking as Morgan whistled again.

"Whoa, I didn't think you had it in you, to lie to JJ like that," Morgan admitted. Reid shrugged as he leaned back in his chair.

"Well, I didn't completely lie to her; I just told her the wrong date for my operation. Everything else I told her the truth about. Just- don't mention it to her, alright? I'd like to tell her the truth...after she moves in this weekend," Reid said lightly. Nodding, the group walked away to leave Reid in peace and Emily smirked at all of them.

"Now, I believe you all owe me fifty bucks...each," she said, holding out her hand. Dave frowned as he glanced at Hotch, who was getting out the money.

"What did you wager?" he asked curiously to Emily and Hotch answered with a small smile.

"That Reid and JJ would both try to manipulate each other to get what they want," he said.

**Ok, so that's it. Not as great as I thought, but it's done! I actually had fun writing it! **


End file.
